


Of course, I need you

by Raven_Edits (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-06-17 09:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15457944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Raven_Edits
Summary: His cold voice keeps ringing in my ears. I can't stop the voice from bouncing off the sides of my head. I don't know how to stop it. I hate him but I can't stop thinking about him. I can't tell my friends because he's a Slytherin, we're Gryffindors.





	1. Chapter 1

His cold voice keeps ringing in my ears. I can't stop the voice from bouncing off the sides of my head. I don't know how to stop it. I hate him but I can't stop thinking about him. I can't tell my friends because he's a Slytherin, we're Gryffindors. \---- Later in the Great hall at dinner... He's staring at me from across the hall, smirking. "Hermione?" Ginny asked, snapping me out of my daydream. "Huh? Yeah?" I asked, confused. "You were daydreaming and staring at someone, who were you staring at?" "Er... No one" I lied but obviously, she saw right through it. "We're gonna talk about that when we get back to the dorm," she said. After finishing dinner, I walked out of the Great Hall and he followed me out. I could tell he was following me and I turned around as fast as light. "What do you fucking want with me, Malfoy!?" I shouted at him. "I want you, Hermione" he replied. "Guess what? I don't want you, now leave me alone!" He looked hurt but I didn't care at the time because I was so pissed from the frustration of his voice in my head not leaving me alone. \---- Draco's Pov After dinner in the Slytherin common room As soon as I got back to the common room, a wall had been punched. I kept punching walls, even when Blaise came to stop me. "DRACO!" Blaise shouted. "WHAT?!" I shouted back, stopping the punching. "Why are you punching walls?" He asked. "Hermione..." I couldn't finish the sentence but Blaise knew what I was talking about as soon as I said her name. "Mate, calm down," He tells me. "I c-can't," I tell him, my voice cracking. I'm now sobbing. "Hey mate, you can, just don't think about her" "You don't understand, I can't Blaise, I just can't" I sob. Blaise, not knowing what else to do, just hugged me and let me cry it out. Yes, we may be Slytherin's but we are really soft sometimes. \--- Hermione's Pov "Hermione Granger, get your butt here now!" Ginny shouted when I tried to sneak up to the dorm. I walked over to her and sat down. I feel like a fucking little kid. "Who were you staring at?" Ginny asked "No one" "I know you were staring at someone" ''No I, wasn't" "Just tell me who it was" "Fine," I sighed. "I was staring at Draco Malfoy" "Why?" "Because his voice won't stop ringing in my head!" "Why? What happened?" "Promise not to tell anyone?" I begged "I promise" "Okay so..." *Flashback* Summer before 6th year I was in a muggle town in London and I was just walking through the town when I bumped into someone, Draco Malfoy. "Malfoy, what the hell?!" "Sorry, Granger" Somehow during that summer, we kept meeting up in muggle towns, eventually becoming friends. He and I made a promise, he promised to stop the bullying of everyone and breaking peoples hearts, I promised to enjoy myself more. It doesn't seem fair but we chose each other's promises. We were fine with them. We'd spent a lot of time together that summer and during our sixth year, he and I spent time together in the room of requirement until I found out that he was still sleeping around, breaking peoples hearts and bullying, when he promised not to. As that promise was important to me, I had an absolute go at him, him breaking that promise pissed me off so bad that I ended the friendship. *Flashback over*


	2. Chapter 2

"I think during our friendship, I fell in love with the prick, but just won't admit it to myself because I don't like myself so how's he gonna like me?" I finished, turning to Ginny.  
"I think that you haven't realised him staring at you, every single chance he got and smiling when he saw you laughing and having fun. His stare has always caught my eye when I look over to that table." Ginny told me.  
"Ooh, why do you look over at the Slytherin table?" I asked   
She blushed. "I was just looking over there"   
"Now your face says different" I chuckle. "Who were you staring at?"  
"Okay fine I was staring at Blaise"  
"Ooh somebody has a crush!"  
"You can't judge Hermione you're the one with a crush on Malfoy" she retorted giggling.  
"I have an idea"  
"What?"  
"Okay, so we have a crush on the two best friends of Slytherin, should we tell them together?"  
"Yes!"  
"Okay here's the plan..."  
\---  
The next day in the Great Hall  
Draco's Pov 

Blaise and I went to the Great Hall for breakfast and got our mail. Blaise and I both got the same unsigned letter.  
It read  
"Dear Blaise and Draco,

We have something to tell you, but we can't tell you in public. Meet us in the room of requirement, after breakfast today, and you'll know who we are and what we want to tell you

See ya"

Obviously curious, we went straight up to the astronomy tower. 

The moment we were up there we saw lights flickering, walking in we saw who had sent that letter.

Ginny Weasley and...

Hermione Granger. What the fuck?!

"Hi boys!" Hermione called when she saw us.

"Okay somebody needs to explain what the fuck is happening right now!" Blaise blurted out.

"Okay, so Draco, how long have you liked me?" Hermione asked me.

"Ever since we became friends, no before that, our fourth year" I replied.

"Okay, Blaise how long have you liked Ginny?" Hermione asked turning to Blaise.

"Wait what, how did you know I liked Ginny?"

"Draco" she replied.

"Wow, you are so stupid sometimes, Draco! Okay about a couple years now." He answered Hermione's question.

"Why do you need to know this?"

"Well, it's because I knew Ginny here likes you Blaise but she can't admit it, just like I struggle to admit to myself and Ginny that I like you, Draco" she replied


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hermione's POV  
The boys stood in front of us looking shocked. They didn't know what to say.

After a few awkward moments, Draco spoke.  
"Are you being honest?" He asked 

"Yea, I'm not that cruel, I wouldn't say that if I was lying" I replied.

"Are you sure about that, Granger?" Draco asked, covering up a laugh.

"Really you're gonna be doing this again, Malfoy?" I giggled. "Yes, I'm sure!"

"Malfoy, I assure you she is not that cruel about this stuff," Ginny told him.

Draco's POV  
"Okay I believe you," I replied chuckling.  
Oh, how I missed our banter.

"Why did you break our promise, then?" Hermione asked. 

Shit. I said that out loud.

"I'm an idiot for it, Hermione, I really do miss it but I can explain why later" 

"Uh, what am I missing?" Blaise asked. "Someone explain."

"Basically between fifth and sixth year, these two kept bumping into each other and eventually became friends and made a promise, the consequence, if it was broken, was no friendship as it was so important to Hermione and she's very strict. And he broke it during the sixth year so she abandoned their friendship." Weaselette answered for us.

"Thanks, Gin." "Thanks, Weaselette." Hermione and I thanked her.

"Malfoy, if you and Hermione do begin a relationship together, you're gonna have to get used to me and I will not tolerate being called Weaselette, if you call me Weasley until you're comfortable calling me by my first name, fine, just don't call me Weaselette!" She scolded.

"Alright, Weasley," I replied. "Hermione, meet me in the room of requirement, tonight at ten"

"Okay, see you later," Hermione replied.  
"Bye you two," Weasley said to me and Blaise.  
"Bye girls," Blaise replied.  
\---  
Later, in the room of requirement 

Hermione's POV

I walked into the room of requirement and saw Draco sitting on the settee inside.

"Hey," I said.  
"Hey 'Mione," he replied, patting the seat beside him. "Come, sit down"

I went and sat beside him.   
"Why did you want to see me here, this late at night." I inquired.

"I wanted to explain why I broke our sacred promise," he informed me.

"Go ahead," I prompted him.

"Okay, the reason I broke the promise was that I thought you'd never accept me more than a friend and because of that thought I was still sleeping around, I thought you would never love me back," he told me. His face and body language showed that the memory somewhat hurt him, he looked like he was gonna cry.

I pulled him into a hug

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" I asked him.

"I-It would've ruined our f-friendship even more than i-it already has," he told me trying not to cry.

"Draco, if you had told me I would've understood, I may have just had a go at you but then stayed friends, if not become more," I explained to him.

"Why did you only just tell me you loved me now, not then?" he asked.

"I was jealous, angry and scared, I thought even if I told you that I loved you, you wouldn't have cared and kept sleeping with people and ruining our friendship even more, but now I know that you would've stopped and we could've had the chance to try an actual relationship" I explained to him nearly tearing up myself. 

By this point, Draco was laying down with his head in my lap and I was playing with his hair.  
He stared up at me leaning up, pulling me towards him and kissed me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two slashes before and after paragraphs is when they are both singing   
> One slash before and after paragraphs is when one of them is singing

Chapter 4

Draco's POV

The kiss lasted a couple of minutes.

"I'm sorry, Hermione!" I said scrambling up.

Hermione pulled me back down to my original position.

"Hey, hey, hey, don't worry Dray, stay where you are," she leant down and kissed me again. "I liked that, you don't have to apologise"

I sighed in relief. Hermione began singing. I relaxed into Hermione and listened to her sing while she played with my hair.

/Not tryna be indie  
Not tryna be cool  
Just tryna be in this   
Tell me are you too/

I recognised the song so I joined in

//can you feel where the wind is   
Can you feel it through  
All of the windows inside this room//

Hermione stopped singing and urged me to carry on.

/cos I wanna touch you baby  
And I wanna feel you too  
I wanna see the sunrise and your sins  
Just me and you  
Light it up  
//on the run   
Let's make love tonight   
Make it up  
Fall in love   
Try  
But you'll never be alone   
I'll be with you from dusk till dawn  
I'll be with you from dusk till dawn  
Baby, I'm right here  
I'll hold you when things go wrong   
I'll be with you from dusk till dawn  
I'll be with you from dusk till dawn  
Baby, I'm right here//

"You're awesome at singing!" I exclaimed.  
"So are you, I can rap as well by the way" she informed me.  
I sat up, shocked "wait, what?" she nodded. "show me!!" I said excitedly   
"Okay," she stood up. "With or without music?"  
"Without" she nodded.

/look, if you had one shot,   
One opportunity  
To Seize everything you've ever wanted  
One moment  
Would you capture it or just let it slip?/

 

/yo  
His palms are sweaty knees weak arms are heavy  
There's vomit on his sweater already mom's spaghetti  
He's nervous but on the surface, he looks calm and ready   
To drop bombs but he keeps on forgetting what he wrote down, the whole crowd goes so loud  
He opens his mouth but the words won't come out  
He's choking how everybody's joking now   
The clocks run out tines up over blaow

Snap back to reality oh there goes gravity oh there goes rabbit he choked he's so mad but he won't   
Give up that easy no he won't have it   
He knows his whole back city's ropes  
It doesn't matter  
He's dope he knows that but he's broke  
He's so stacked that he knows  
When he goes back to his mobile home that when its back to the lab again yo  
This whole rhapsody he better go capture this moment and hope it don't pass him

 

You better lose yourself in the music the moment you own it you better never let it go you only get one shot do not miss your chance to blow this opportunity comes once in a lifetime you better lose yourself in the music the moment you own it you better never let it go you only get one shot do not miss your chance to blow this opportunity comes once in a lifetime you better/

Hermione stopped rapping, now out of breath. I rushed up and helped her walk back to the sofa we were sitting on.

"Go to sleep Hermione, I love you," I told her.  
"I love you too," she mumbled falling asleep on my lap.

*The next morning*

Hermione's POV 

"Morning beautiful" Draco said when he'd realised I'd women up.

"Dray, how long have you been awake?" I asked.  
"Not long, don't worry beautiful"  
Okay am I remembering things right I remember Draco telling me he loved me as I fell asleep, and me replying saying I loved him too, did that happen?  
Draco started laughing, "yes it happened 'Mione"  
"Shit, did I say that aloud?" I asked  
"Yes you did" he replied 

An hour or so later we left the room of requirement and went to our common rooms


End file.
